Sira Midori (VSB Version)
right|140px Summary Sira Midori is the main protagonist of the Avatar fanfic series named Avatar: Spiritual Revelation. She is Avatar Korra's sucessor in the Avatar's Cycle reincarnations, and the second Avatar after the 3rd Harmonic Convergence and the lost of the past Avatar's Spirits before Korra herself. As the world is being manipulated by tremendous and awknown forces, with the risk of being in complete unbalance. Avatar Sira must learn to master the bending arts, including energybending, and conquer her inner-self for restoring balance upon the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-C | 8-B | High 8-B | 7-C | High 7-C | Name: Sira Midori Origin: Avatar: Spiritual Revelation Gender: Female Age: 19 | 21 Classification: Human, Bender, Avatar. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics I, Pressure Points and Earthbending (Earth Manipulation and Sand Manipulation) | All previous plus Energybending (Including Energy Absorption, Energy Conversion, Gravity Manipulation, Illusion Creation via Illusion Manipulation, Very limited Imagination Manifestation via Constructs Creation, Low Dream Manipulation, Limited Physics Manipulation, Limited Dimensional Storage via Constructs, Dimensional Awareness, Energy Detection and Spirit Invocation), Firebending (Fire Manipulation and Fire Generation) Heat Manipulation and Astral Projection | All previous plus Acrobatics II, Airbending (Air Manipulation and Limited Flight); Earthbending techniques such as Metal Manipulation and Lava Manipulation; Energybending techniques such as Dream Manipulation, Energy Projection via Energy Conversion, Energy Negation, Life-Force Conversion, Power Negation, Adaptative Energy Manipulation (Can adapt to different cold and hot temperatures using Biological Manipulation), Chi Absorption, Chi Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Less Limited Imagination Manifestation, Limited Self-Sustenance via Energy Conversion, Limited Invisibility used as Camouflage, Longevity (Can use her powers for aging slower than normal people), Physical Strength Augmentation, Conceptual Materialization via Constructs and Spirit Manipulation; plus Waterbending (Water Manipulation, Matter State Manipulation and Ice Manipulation) and Firebending techniques such as Fire Breath, Electricity Generation, Plasma Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation | All previous plus Energybending techniques such as Attack Reflection (Limited by her own power output), Limited BFR, Chain Manipulation via Constructs Creation, Cloth Manipulation, Almost complete Dream-World Lordship, Corrosion Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Light Forcefield Generation, and Limited Durability Augmentation; plus Waterbending techniques such as Healing and Blood Manipulation. | All first 3 stages plus Aura Generation, Very Limited Portal Creation, Power Enchantment and Occasional Precognition | All previous plus Power Bestowal and even greater Power Enchatment | Attack Potency: Small Building Level | Building Level | City Block Level | City Block Level+ | Town Level | Large Town Leve'l | 'Speed: ''' '''Superhuman Combat Speed | Peak Human Combat Speed | Subsonic Combat Speed and Travel Speed | Subsonic Combat Speed and Travel Speed | Subsonic+ Combat Speed with High Hypersonic Reactions | Subsonic+ Combat Speed with High Hypersonic Reactions | Lifting Strength: ''' '''Below Average Human, Class 5 to Class 10 via Strength Augmentation, Class K with Bending and Class M with the Avatar State. Striking Strength: Human Class with Physical Force, Wall Class with Strength Aumentation, Small Building Class to City Block+ Class '''with bending, '''Town Class to Large Town Class 'with the Avatar State. 'Durability: Wall Level '''to Small''' Building Level, City Block Level 'with Durability Augmentation, '''Small Building '''to '''City Block+ '''with Bending, '''Multi-City Block Level '''with the Avatar State, '''Small Town Level '''with the Avatar State and Durability Augmentation, '''Large Town Level '''with the Avatar State and Bending, '''Large Town Level+ '''with the Avatar State, Bending and Durability Augmentation. 'Stamina: 'High (Sira can convert energy to physical energy via Energy Conversion. She can train for several days in a row with enough willpower) 'Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of meters '''with Bending, '''Hundreds of meters with the Avatar State. Standard Equipment: None Notable *'Optional Equipment:' Air Nomad Staff *'Can Create/Summon:' Spirits, several oneiric constructs like objects and glass-like panels. Intelligence: Above Average. Sira Midori is a smart girl, a bookworm and a fairly strongwilled disciple. Despite not being very good with physical training or bending art understanding, she managed with the time, to become a skilled martial artist and a determined Avatar in general. Standard Tactics: Weaknesses: Sira tends to be very kind and give plenty of opportunities for rethinking to her rival. She can let down her guard and be attacked without warning and enough time reaction. Sira can underestimate her opponent more times than not. Her Avatar State isn't completely imposing and can be interrupted becasue of her past life's fear. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the character generally uses. Key: Base Pre-Season 1 | Base Post-Season 1 | Base SvS | Base Post-ALRE | Avatar State SvS | Avatar State Post-ALRE Note: Explanations (Optional) This section can be used to explain the reasons for the assigned power level of a certain character more in-depth, as well as how the powers and nature of the character fundamentally work. This is particularly useful for more high-tiered characters. However, it is very important that you make sure that the text has good grammar/sentence structure, and is easy to understand. Gallery Put other pictures of the character here. Click here for an explanation page about gallery settings. Others Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear. Categories For character profiles, always insert the category "Characters", as well as one with the name of the related franchise here. You should also always add the tier for the character. These go from "Tier 11" to "Tier 0", and also include "Unknown Tier". For example, the most important categories in Son Goku's page are "Characters", "Dragon Ball", and "Tier 3". Additional information * It is encouraged to make blog or sandbox drafts of profiles before actually publishing them. You can access your sandbox by . This way you can clean up and perfect the profiles before their publication. * Don't sacrifice any details for the reading convenience. Try to get the information across in the most efficient manner. If you don't manage to come up with a short explanation, then stick to a longer one. * Kindly utilize source mode editing. You can change this to your default editing mode in the preferences settings. * If the Powers and Abilities section of a profile becomes extremely lengthy due to a massive amount of abilities, you should use tabbers to divide them into categories. In case of a character with multiple keys the abilities must be grouped into tabbers that are named after respective keys. If the character has a key that directly inherits the previous key's abilities, the list of them should be shortened to phrase "All prior abilities" or "All former abilities". * Don't use overly long explanations in the Powers and Abilities section. Instead, move them into the Notable Attacks/Techniques or Explanations section. * If the list of feats goes way too long to fit into the page, make the list collapsible by transforming its code into this form: Feats: Hide/Show * Insert first feat * Insert second feat * Insert third feat * Insert nth feat See how this works in practice: Feats: Hide/Show * Insert first feat * Insert second feat * Insert third feat * Insert nth feat * Put resistances at the end of the Powers and Abilities section, separating the main list of abilities from the resistances by starting a new sentence. The following template is preferred to be used: *: Powers and Abilities: List of abilities. Resistance to: list of resistible powers. * When it is possible, organize the Notable Attacks/Techniques section by grouping elements into subsections. * You can overview this blog, or the image at the top of this page, to observe the actual code regarding how to properly write profile pages with this editor. * When images of what a character looks like are available, you can , and insert them at the top of the related profile page. Take note that it is better to not use generic file names, as regular members cannot replace existing images. * You can also automatically insert much of the structure listed above into a new profile page if you click the "Create a new article" button, and then select "Standard layout". * Previously we used "thumb" as a standard format for images. However, unlike "right", it does not allow them to be resized beyond the resolution of the original. **'Example:' If the settings for an image has been set to 400px when the original image is 250px in size, the image will be displayed as its original size of 250px despite how large the image has been adjusted to be. Other Standard Formats *Verse Pages *Weapon Profiles *Civilization Profiles *Powers and Abilities *Category Names